


Flying In A Car

by sweetbutnutty



Series: Escaping the cage [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutnutty/pseuds/sweetbutnutty
Summary: Miami and Roman Pearce both have potential.
Series: Escaping the cage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653433
Kudos: 29





	Flying In A Car

Brian couldn't get the last few hours of this horrible, fucked up day off of his mind. He kept seeing Dom's Charger spinning in the air above him, knowing Dom couldn't survive that. And then, Dom's whole body and spirit both fearful and resigned about going back to Lompoc.

"You know what you're doing?" Dom asks when Brian hands him the keys to their Supra, a little hope edging into his eyes, replacing the resignation next to the fear.

Did Brian know? Yes and no. He just knew he couldn't be the one to cage Dominic Toretto. It went against everything within Brian to do that to him.

He was glad he'd already come clean about being undercover to Dom, though he'd never forget the look of betrayal and anger on Dom's face when he'd called for Vince's med-evac using his old badge info.

Brian comes violently back to the present at the sound of sirens in the distance. He finishes packing his duffel, hangs his badge on the mirror and dashes out.

Brian runs via interstate 10, racing when he can. Mostly for cash but sometimes just for something to do.

Eventually, the local cops catch onto his car and he has to ditch it. Luckily, there's a kind and attractive young woman who is willing to give him a ride to San Antonio. They part ways amicably at a used car dealership where he spots a sad, abused Skyline that he pays for in cash on the spot.

After fixing up his car and racing it at every opportunity, Brian ends up in Miami. As he comes to a stop, enjoying the view, he sees a pair of cars that seem like a sign. So he follows.

By this point, Brian's already earned the nickname Bullit and word had spread through the grapevine to reach Tej Parker about this great new driver. Eventually, Brian shows how good he is at these longer distance races that Tej organizes and it becomes difficult for him to get anyone to race him, though all in the scene respect him and most like him.

After he's been in Miami for a year or more (he tries not to pay attention), Brian gets caught up by the damned Feds again. This time, they need him to take down a drug lord and save a US Customs agent. Not wanting to die for these fools, Brian agrees if he can choose the driver and both Customs and the FBI agree to wipe both his and his friend's records clean. So he and Bilkins of LA fame travel to Barstow to pick up one seriously pissed off Roman Pearce.

Rome is the family Brian had mentioned to Dom when explaining how he got forced into being undercover the first time. Rome is his brother, it doesn't matter blood, name or skin color. They grew up together, playing football, stealing cars for joyrides, doing anything and everything -- always together. Until Rome let Brian's being a cop come between them.

Rome, of course, agreed to the deal and they met Monica Fuentes, the undercover Customs agent assigned to Carter Verone, the drug lord they were attempting to take down. She was attractive and confident and it caught Brian's eye momentarily, for which Rome wouldn't stop bitching about. Especially as she seemed to have an instant attraction to Brian.

The tension between Brian and Rome lasts until they have their first race together, auditioning to be Verone's new drivers -- which of course they won. While Rome would still get pissy and defensive, he at least remembered how easy it was to be with Brian and how well they worked together.

Brian took Rome to Tej's to get Rome a place to bunk while he was in town and to have Jimmy look over the Evo and the Spyder they were given by Customs to see what was possible to do about the tracking that was in the cars. It was too hardwired into several key systems to really be deactivated. So they needed a couple more cars. Which they won by racing for pinks against two of the same guys they auditioned against earlier. American muscle barely lost out against Brian's driving skills and pure cajones. But, as Dom always said, winning's winning whether by an inch or a mile.

Markham was the Customs agent in charge of the operation, though it was clear he shouldn't have been. He was normally just a handler, but he was letting ego and prejudice blind him to good sense. Rome and Brian didn't get along with him. Luckily, Bilkins was always there to be a buffer and the other voice of reason besides Brian's. The only voice Markham would listen to, when he opened his ears. He didn't worry about the safety of the drivers. He only cared about getting Verone and the return of Monica. And that last part also seemed occasionally incidental.

Between Verone's sadistic and controlling ass and Markham trying to get them killed or imprisoned, Brian and Rome had to take the planning of the op into their own hands. So they did. They also have a heart-to-heart about the past. Rome finally took responsibility and Brian let him know, regardless of being a cop or not, if there had been anything he could've done, he would have. He explained that he'd been on the run from the cops since he found out they used him to get Rome.

"Is that why you let that dude go in LA?"

Brian's honest that he and Rome's history did have a lot to do with it. But he doesn't tell him the full truth. The truth he usually doesn't even admit to himself. The truth he only allows himself to think about in the darkest nights at his absolute lowest point. It's pointless and yet a part of him, just like thinking about his own blue eyes. That truth is his own. He won't -- can't -- share it.

Eventually, through some sheer luck and good timing and great, if crazy, driving/flying, Brian and Rome save both the operation and the girl. They also liberate some money from Verone's bags of guilty, much to their own amusement. Their pockets aren't empty and they ain't hungry no more.

Sadly, Brian is cursed by his own greatness. The FBI wants him and they refuse to take no for an answer. Oh, well. He didn't have anything else planned for a while. Too bad that he'd be under for the next five years.


End file.
